guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Call of Protection
This skill is supposed to have a recast time of 115s, but it will currently display only 11s. Finally, I couldn't find an sign or icon anywhere showing this shout was on. :Ofcourse it doesn't show anywhere as it doesn't affect you. Shouts and skills in general only show on the people who hey affect. 00:35, 6 April 2006 (CDT) Is this the longest recharge in the game for a skill? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.141.243.197 ( ) }. :Technically, but the avatars are disabled upon completion for longer --Gimmethegepgun 18:19, 20 July 2007 (CDT) vs Life Bond Someone notied the damage reduction take place before Symbiotic Bond's redirection. Can anyone check with Life Bond? -PanSola, LAFTable (sing) 23:41, 18 May 2006 (CDT) : Is this for sure? I have CoP on my pet and it isn't taking ANY damage, but sometimes I still get the Symbiotic Bond damage icon on me. 82.0.165.189 08:17, 12 June 2007 (CDT) BM 17? How on earth was Beast Mastery 17 obtained? As far as my knowledge you can't get a caster offhand or staff wrapping...and if an item makes this possible I would definitely pay for it... --Dragonaxe 12:50, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :It's probably an estimation, but I wouldn't be too surprised if a +1 shield existed... afterall, I've gotten a +1 strength and a +1 fire magic shield in the last couple months. edit: Actually, it's easily obtainable by getting a +1 skills blessing and 16 Beast Mastery. - Greven 13:29, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::D'oh. Why didn't I think of that? In either case you can't bring that 17 BM to a Scrimmage and test it for sure with Wild Blow and the like...in any case, if a +1 BM item exists, I will most definitely be interested in buying it. --Dragonaxe 14:12, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::The solution is simpler than you'd think. In Cantha, shrines of the gods can give you +1 to your attributes if you're their profession. A shrine of Melanru can give +1 to all ranger attributes. Voila. Adul 17:08, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Shout or not Shout? I've been using this skill for some time and I had a suspiction that it's not the way the skill description says it. Now I did some research at the Isle of the Nameless, and I noticed that it's not a shout at all. If there are more than one pets around, they won't all be affected by it, only the pet of the caster. At the same time, your pet doesnt need to be "within earshot" to be affected by it, because when I used a long range bow to lure my pet away to a far target, and used the skill, it still affected him. So it's rather a "skill" then a "shout", although I can imagine that it could still BEHAVE like a shout, like it could be removed when another shout affected the pet. If some moderator reads this, something should probably appear in the notes section about this. -- Adul 17:23, 5 August 2006 (CDT) I've done additional research, and it seem like it doesn't even behave like a shout. I used the two skills "Call of Protection" and "Call of Haste" at the same time (both marked as shouts), and they did not cancel each other's effect (like shouts would do), but both skills remained in effect on my pet. I'm quite sure this information should appear in the notes. -- Adul 17:25, 6 August 2006 (CDT) :This skill and the other "call" don't say the pet has to be in earshot while other shouts all specify a range. In no case do shouts cancel each other out besides a newer instance of the same shout replacing an older instance. So while the two calls don't act exactly the same as other shouts, there's nothing going on that's contradictory to their skill descriptions. The next time paragons are playable (whether a future preview or Nightfall's release), you could test to see if they trigger leadership. --68.142.14.88 17:53, 6 August 2006 (CDT) ::It does indeed trigger energy gain from Leadership. --Semantic 20:27, 1 November 2006 (CST) ::Get someone to test it with Ulcerous Lungs or other anti shout skills, if they don't trigger or cause conditions that are caused when shouts are used.. then it's a shout.. --Terrifi Cani 13:53, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Animal companions? The skill description says animal companions rather than animal companion. Does it affect all allied pets, or just your own pet? -- Gordon Ecker 21:47, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :A Paragon/Ranger accompanied by other beastmasters with pets will only gain 1 energy when using this shout. This suggests that only one pet (yours) is affected, unless the energy return mechanism on Leadership is bugged in the case of pet shouts. --Semantic 20:32, 1 November 2006 (CST) Otungh's Cry returns more energy per pet, and this doesn't, making it seem as though CoP does indeed only affect one pet. 195.195.249.9 09:10, 2 March 2007 (CST) Realted Skills Shielding hands, stoneflesh aura, armor of sanctity. They all provide damage reduction, yes, but they're all enchantments, not shouts, and they don't target your pet. Armor of sancitity doesn't list this as related. I don't think any of them should. --Wizardboy777 17:26, 9 June 2007 (CDT) why is 5 energy for this "little effect" that much and 90s recast (the longest of all skills, i suppose) and as an offset to this a 120s duration needed is? 0ô -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 13:54, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::: That's the goody goodies about pets in GW, stats equal to a players, and very powerful skills. :) The trade-offs are that they're very dependent upon you to do anything (As in sacrificing 3 skills at the very least), and that they're not able to receive buffs that affect the 'party.' (Well, that one's not a big deal, lol, since most enchantment spells buff allies rather than party members specifically.) requirement does this skill require a living pet? is the player affected by it? (as in do you have it on you whether it affects you or not) :Yes, it requires a living pet, and no, the effect will not show anywhere on your character. 17:44, 26 November 2008 (UTC)